Yu-Gi-Oh! Time Paradox
by g00dy2sh00s
Summary: An old enemy of team 5d's creates trouble by altering the past to change the future, a group of teenagers catch wind of this and through the aid of an unknown being, thrive the thwart the villian's plan. But tampering with time has more consequences that any of them thought.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place years after Yu-gi-Oh 5d's, but follows the events of 5d's. It contains some canon characters, so please forgive me if i don't get their characters right.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Time Paradox**

**Duel 1 - A Ripple**

**Many years ago...**

**Satellite- A year after team 5ds split up.**

The sound of a D-wheel was heard as a red blur whizzed through the Daedalus bridge. Yusei Fudo the legendary hero who had saved both Neo Domino city and and Sattelite multiple times was the rider of the D-wheel.

Though he he still had his deck with him, Yusei hadn't dueled ever since team 5ds split up. Instead, he had spent most of his time as a scientist working to control momentum in order to prevent the future predicted by the three nobles and it things had been good so far.

Yusei let the tranquility of the ride wash over him, It felt good reminising of the times spent as team 5ds. He was looking forward to the reunion he and Aki had planned for all of team 5ds which was coming up next month.

Only a few more years and Ak-

The loud roar of another D-wheel disturbed the red

"Howdy, Fudo." The rider of the black D-wheel shouted. The person wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a hood over black leather pants.

Yusei tried to identify the person but couldn't because the hood hid the person's face.

"I challenge you to a duel!" the person said in a serious tone.

Yusei looked at the man -he could tell it wasn't a woman due to the tone of the voice and the person's appearance. Yusei answered calmly, "Sorry but i don't duel anymore." every citizen of Neo Domino and Satellite knew that Yusei retired from dueling.

"I never you had a say in this." the man replied.

Yusei's eyes narrowed and he was about to ask the man what he meant until something that wasn't too surprising happened.

The not too familiar process which occurred when Sector Security forced a person into a forced turbo duel activated.

"There's no way to escape this duel!" the man shouted.

Throughout his life, Yusei had learnt that anyone who acted just like this man had was bad news on a whole different level. No doubt this duel was going to be more than just a normal riding duel.

Both participants drew their cards and put on their game face.

"DUEL!" they both shouted just before the life point counter appeared.

**-Line Break-**

**Present day**

**Many years into the future.**

**Neo Domino city**

Plenty of years after the city was saved by the combined efforts of team 5d's, contrary to some people's assumption and just as others assumed, dueling had advanced. It hadn't evolved to the state where the world was governed by it, but it became more popular and the game play had advance as well.

Perhaps the greatest advancement of duel monsters was the new duel disk. The new dist was similar to those used in the future shown by the three nobles but it wasn't exactly the same. The disk was made up of only the console where one's graveyard, deck and extra deck slot was situated. The area where the monster, spell and trap cards could be played was made up of physical matter created by the momentum within the disks.

Yusei Fudo had, by this time, controlled momentum and stopped it from going out if control. Yusei, having achieved his goal as a scientist, was now facing a job he had neglected during his time as a scientist: Parenting.

Yusei had neglected his family most times while working on momentum, while Aki and his daughter had understood, his son; Kazuki hadn't and had taken to dueling as a mean to vent his frustrations.

In fact Kazuki was having a duel right now at the Neo Domino park.

Kazuki was a 16 year old boy with an athletic build, he had green eyes and black hair which was spiky like his dad's. He was wearing a black t-shirt over brown trousers had a metallic black duel disk strapped to his arm.

Opposite him was his opponent; a slim boy who wore a grey jacket over an oversized white shirt and brown shorts. The boy's duel disk was grey and the place which the cards on his field were placed was white while Kazuki's was black; it all depended on the user's preference.

The duel seemed to be just starting.

**-Line Break-**

**Back to the Past**

**Yusei's LP: 4000 - SC: 0**

**Hooded man's 3LP: 4000 - SC: 0**

"I draw." Yusei said as his turn began. "I set a monster and place one card face-down. Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" the hooded man declared.

**Yusei's LP: 4000 - SC: 1**

**Hooded man's 4LP: 4000 - SC: 1**

"I summon Armageddon Knight in attack position."

A warrior wearing black armor appeared. The warrior had a red cape and wielded a sleek sword. (1400/1200 Lv4)

"When Armageddon Knight is summoned, i can send a dark monster from my deck to my graveyard." The man continued by taking a card from his deck and inserting it into the graveyard slot.

"Armageddon knight, attack his face-down monster." The man ordered and his monster obliged. The knight rushed forward and struck the face-down monster which was reveaved to be an orange hedgehog with bolts sticking out of its back.

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." the man said inserting two cards into the console of his duel disk.

"My turn." Yusei calmly stated.

**Yusei's LP: 4000 - SC: 2 **

**Hooded man's 4LP: 4000 - SC: 2**

"I summon Junk Synchron in attack position." Yusei said after contemplating his next move. "When Junk Synchron is summoned, i can special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard in defense position."

The orange machine like warrior tuner monster Yusei frequently uses appeared. (1300/500 Lv3) The orange hedgehog from before appeared next to the tuner.(800/800 Lv2)

"I tune Junk Synchron to Quillbolt Hedgehog."

The warrior tuner turned into three green rings that the hedgehog passed through before turning into two stars.

"Clustering stars will call upon a new force, become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Show yourself Junk Warrior!"

A green beam shot through the rings and out of it came a warrior with blue machine like armor. The warrior had skate like shoes.(2300/1300 Lv5)

"Junk Warrior, attack Armageddon Knight!"

The warrior lunged at the Knight and destroyed it with a punch.

**Yusei's LP: 4000 - SC: 2**

**Hooded man's 5LP: 4000 - 3100 - SC: 2**

"I activate my trap card! Damage Condenser!" The hooded man countered. "By ditching a card from my hand, I can special summon a monster from my deck whose attack points does not exceed the battle damage I took."

"I summon Plaguespreader Zombie!"

A small sickly looking creature appeared on the field.(400/200 Lv2)

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Yusei said.

The Hooded man swiped the top card of his deck, "My turn, draw!"

**-Line Break-**

**Present time**

**Neo Domino city.**

Kazuki's duel seemed to be coming to an end.

Kazuki had two cards in his card and the only card on his field was a large monster in purple armor and had purple wings which wielded a large lance.(3200/2000 Lv10)

Kazuki's opponent had no cards in his hand and only had a face-down card on his field.

"I activate the effect that Draco-Equiste gained from Dark End Dragon. Dark evaporation!" Kazuki stated.

Pitch black energy came out of the said monster and consumed the reversed card.(3200 - 2700/2000 Lv.10)

"Draco-Equiste! Attack this pathetic excuse for a duelist."

The monster flew toward the other boy, getting its spear ready.

Kyou; Kazuki's opponent, had taken a lot of attacks during the duel which hurt a lot more than they should have. He had come to the conclusion that Kazuki had some sort of power.

But none of that mattered right now, a direct attack from a monster as strong as that was going to hurt a lot, heck it could injure him. All he could do was watch as the monster flew towards him, his pride not allowing him to beg for mercy.

Draco-Equiste thrust its spear and Kyou screamed in pain.

**Kazuki's LP: 2800**

**Kyou's LP: 1300 - 0**

Kyou fell to his knees holding his hurting left arm. Though the strike hadn't drawn any blood, it hurt as though it had.

Kazuki, not caring about his injured opponent, just deactivated his duel disk and started walking away.

**-Line Break-**

**Back to the Past.**

Yusei was panting, his clothes torn in some places and his body bruised. The duel had turned out to be something worse than he thought. At first he thought it was a trick but when the man dealt real damage he realised how bad the situation was.

Yusei had learnt that the man was from the future and that he would be erased from existence.

On Yusei's field were two face-down cards and his favourite monster; Stardust Dragon.(2500/2000 Lv8)

On the hooded man's field was a pitch black and corrupt looking form of Rainbow Dragon.(4000/0 Lv10)

"I activate Speed Spell Forbidden Lance!"

**Yusei's LP: 500 - SC: 2**

**Hooded man's 7LP: 400 - SC: 3 - 2**

"I can activate this spell by removing one of my speed counters, by reducing the attack points of my monster by 800 it is rendered immune to spell and trap's effect." The man continued as his dragon was weakened.(4000 - 3200/0 Lv10)

7

"Rainbow Dark Dragon, destroy Stardust Dragon!" The man shouted.

Seeing the corrupt dragon flying at him, Yusei pushed a button on his runner to activate his face-down card...but nothing happened.

Yusei's eyes widened and he pushed the button several times but still nothing happened.

The dragon smashed into Yusei's D-wheel, sending it flying off the bridge and into the sea.

Surprisingly, no splash could be heard, meaning Yusei didn't fall into the sea. But if he didn't fall there, what happened to him?

After parking his D-wheel, the hooded man walked to the edge of the bridge. He gazed at the part of the sea Yusei would've fallen into.

He smirked and an eerie purple glow emanated from underneath his hood.

**-Line Break-**

**Present time.**

Kyou raised his head to shout at Kazuki but at that moment something happened.

'What the hell?" Kyou thought as he tried to shout but no sound came from his mouth. It was as if his body was petrified- as if time froze, nothing moved.

And Kazuki faded away.

Soon enough everything went to normal, well except for Kazuki.

Kyou stayed there shocked, still shaken up by what he witnessed.

Carrying himself, Kyou left the park, still holding his aching hand. He couldn't help but feel like something big was about to happen.

**A/N: First chapter's done. I don't have much to say but read, enjoy and review if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's. I only own my characters and the storyline.**

**Duel 2 - Magnitude**

It was a bright, sunny morning in Neo Domino city.

Sun rays shone on the bed of a certain teen who was still awake.

"Rinnnng."

An alarm clock rang before Kyou slammed his hand on it, quieting it down.

The time was 7am, 45 minutes till school started. But Kyou wasn't bothered at all, he didn't attend school at all, not since he was 10.

Kyou was a slim 15 year old boy with black hair long enough to shroud his eyes. He had tan skin and he was still wearing the white shirt and brown shorts from before.

He hissed as pain coursed through his left arm when he tried to sit up. The events of the previous day came back to him and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it.

Pushing those thoughts away, Kyou got off his bed and tried to doferrfe something useful. frfeHe brushed his teeth and took his bath, dressed up and combed his hair.

After cleaning himself, Kyou went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Feeling lazy, he instead settled for eating cereal.

Kyou was living alone in an apartment which had a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and two other rooms, one of which he occupied1 while the other was rather vacant.

Most would be wondering how a person at Kyou's age would be able to afford the house. Actually, the house was been rented, but the owner gave Kyou about 25% discount from the rent as a favour. In return, Kyou would help do some work.

The rest of the money was paid using the money Kyou got from basically the easiest job to do; dueling. Kyou dueled at some dueling arenas (not underground dueling) where people would bet on the duelists and the winners would recieve a share of the money bet on both duelists.

Kyou's dueling skills were far from perfect but he was an above average duelist. He didn't duel there frequently, being an unknown underdog meant he got more money if he won, IF being the keyword. There were times where he lost a lot of money from these duels. Today was one of the days he would go there to duel.

"Kyou!"

He paused with a spoon full of cereal about to enter his mouth. He looked around suspisiously as he continued eating.

"Kyou!"

He paused again and looked around.

"Kyou!"

He was getting annoyed and scared. This time he stood up from the sofa in the living room and checked every room in the house. After finding nothing, he continued eating.

He didn't hear the voice again so he just concluded that it was paranoia caused by the previous day's event.

**-Line Break-**

Kyou left the building later in the afternoon, wearing a multicoloured polo t-shirt over black trousers. He was on his way to the dueling arena, hoping that badluck wouldn't cause him to lose.

The said dueling arena was in a large abandoned factory. Plenty people came here either watch the duels or to bet on them.

Having come here many times before the process wasn't difficult for Kyou as the match was already scheduled.

After all the hassle, Kyou and his opponent stepped up to the dueling field. His opponent was a man with a muscular build who had short brown hair and was wearing a white slim-fitted t-shirt over blue jeans.

"I need your help!" a voice said in a desperate tone.

"Did you hear that voice?!" Kyou asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, i couldn't hear whoever you're referring to over the LOUD SHOUTS OF THE AUDIENCE." the man said in an irritated tone.

Kyou narrowed his eyes at this. He recognised the man as James Wilde, a very popular and skilled duelist around there.

"Get ready, i don't have all day!" the man named James said.

Kyou silently activated his grey duel disk and the white energy blade appeared. James did the same though his duel disk was red and the blade was black.

"DUEL!" both duelist declared and the audience broke into louf cheers and shouts.

**James' LP: 4000**

**Kyou's LP: 4000**

"My turn, draw!" James swiped the top card of his deck. "I'll start off by activating the spell card Stray Lambs! This spell card grants me two lamb tokens in exchange for not normal summoning or special summoning this turn."

Two lamb tokens appeared, one was blue while the other was orange.(0/0 Lv1)x2

"I'll sacrifice both tokens to set a monster." he continued as the tokens vanished and a horizontal reversed card appeared. "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"My draw." Kyou said drawing a card. "I set a monster in defence position and end my turn." he said a reversed monster card appeared on his field.

"My turn, draw!" James shouted. "First, i activate the spell card Foolish Burial. This lets me send a monster from my deck to the graveyard." he said, taking a card from his deck and inserting it into the graveyard. "Next i flip summon The Creator!"

The face-down monster card flipped up and a large orange golem like monster appeared.(2300/3000 Lv8)

"I'll activate the creator's effect to special summon a monster from my graveyard by ditching a card from my hand. I'll summon the all powerful Ultimate Obedient Fiend with this effect!" James tossed a card from his hand into his graveyard.

The Creator shone with bright light as the shape of a monster appeared next to it. The monster that appeared was huge, even the creator wasn't half its size. It was a red fiendish monster with what looked like a torso made up of bones. The face of the monster was hideous, with many sharp teeth protuding from its mouth, two fiendish horns sprouting from each side of its head and what seemed like a third eye on its forehead.(3500/3000 Lv10)

Kyou's eyes narrowed. The fiend james had just used was one that was never used, this was because it, though powerful, had too much of a drawback. But Kyou knew that a duelist of James' calibre wouldn't summon it without having a plan.

"I activate the equip spell card Axe of Fools!" James continued with a smirk on his face. An axe with the face of a jester crafted on its head appearer and the red fiend grabbed it.(3500 - 4500/3000 Lv10)

"Thanks to this axe, my fiend gains a thousand attack points but loses its effects." Kyou's eyes windened while James smirked and continued. "Meaning Ultimate Obedient Fiend is allowed to attack! With this monster, i'll wipe out your life points in one hit!"

The audience -well only those who bet on James roared loudly at this.

"The Creator, attack his set monster!" James ordered.

The Creator shot out an energy beam at the set monster, resulting in a large explosion on impact. The crowd cheered loudly as James got ready to attack with his fiend. To everyone's surprise an elf swordsman wearing warrior's armor.(1400/1200 Lv4)

"My Obnoxious Celtic Guard cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more attack points." Kyou explained.

"I set a face-down card and end my turn." James grumbled.

"My turn, draw!" Kyou said as he drew.

"If you summon the synchro monster and that D.D monster, you'll be able to wipe out his monster." the voice Kyou had been hearing said again.

Kyou's eye twitched but he continued, "I activate the spell card Double Summon, this allows me to normal summon twice this turn. So i'll summon D.D Warrior Lady and Marauding Captain."

A warrior lady wearing a leather body suit appeared. She was wielding an energy blade.(1500/1600 Lv4) Next to the warrior lady, an armored warrior with dirty blonde hair wielding a large sword appeared.(1200/800 Lv3)

"Marauding Captain's effect activates, when i normal summon him i can special summon a Lv4 or lower monster from my hand. Come on out! Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!" Kyou said as he placed the card on his duel disk.

The fairy swordsman used by Joey Wheeler appeared, wearing a better attire.(500/1200 Lv3)

"I tune Comrade Swordsman of Landstar to Marauding Captain." The fairy swordsman turned into three green rings that Marauding Captain flew through before turning into three stars. "Synchro summon, Gaia Knight the Force of Earth."

A beam of light shot through the rings and out of it came a Knight in medieval armor wielding a lance and riding on his trusty steed.(2600/800 Lv6)

"I switch Celtic Guard to attack position and D.D Warrior Lady will attack your Ultimate Obedient Fiend."

The warrior lady ran towards the huge fiend and tried to attack it, only to get smashed by the axe wielded by the fiend.

**James' LP: 4000**

**Kyou's LP: 4000 - 1000**

Kyou grunted as he felt the backlash of his monster's destruction, "I activate the effect of D.D Warrior Lady; after she battles a monster, even if she loses the battles, she can remove from play both herself and the monster she battled."

44444444

The powerful fiend was sucked into a dimensional portal that was caused by the warrior lady's sword.

"Now, Gaia Knight attacks The Creator!" Kyou continued.

The knight rode towards The Creator but before the knight could strike a machine appeared and warped the orange creature away.

One of James' face-down card was face up. "My Interdimensional Matter Transporter will banish The Creator until the end phase."

"But that leaves you open, Gaia Knight attack!" Kyou continued.

The knight continued and aimed strike James but an invisible shield blocked it.

"I activated my trap card Defense Draw! This reduces the battle damage done by the attack to zero and i get to draw a card." James explained as his other face-down flipped up.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guard will attack you directly."

The elf swordsman attacked James.

**James' LP: 4000 - 2600**

**Kyou's LP: 1000**

"I activate the spell card Mystic Wok. Thanks to this card, i'll sacrifice my Celtic Guard and gain life points equal to its attack points." Kyou glowed with energy.

**James' LP: 2600**

**Kyou's LP: 1000- 2400**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Kyou said as The Creator reappeared.

"Great job! The next card you'll draw 5is Megamorph, so you're sure to win."

Kyou frowned, whoever owned the voice was getting on his nerve.

"My turn, draw." James smirked as he drew. "I activate The Creator's effect, discarding a card to special summon Dragonic Knight!"

A green winged dragon wearing silver armor appeared next to The Creator. The dragon wielded a large sword and a shield.(2800/2300 Lv7)

"Dragonic Knight, attack Gaia Knight!" James ordered.

"Use your trap now!"

Kyou's frown deepened as he heard that. His hand which was about to activate the trap card paused.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked in alarm.

Dragonic Knight went past Gaia Knight's defenses and slashed him.

"Tsk." Kyou grunted a his monster was destroyed.

**James' LP: 2600**

**Kyou's LP: 2400 - 2200**

"The Creator, direct attack!" James ordered.

The Creator shot an energy beam at Kyou, knocking the boy down on his back and wiping out his lifepoints.

**James' LP: 2600**

**Kyou's LP: 2200 - 0**

The crowd roared and cheered for James as the duel ended.

Kyou sat up, feeling the sting of losing. "What the f-" Kyou clasped his hand against his mouth before he did anything stupid. He just sat up to see what looked like a spirit or an astral being.

Convinced that only he could see 'it', Kyou stormed out of the arena.(Although it was partly to escape the rage of the sore losers.)

He got to a place outside the arena that was empty before facing the being. The 'spirit' was a dark skinned woman with brown eyes who looked like she was in her late twenties. The woman was wearing a flowing white gown with no footwear.(Not that she needed any because she was a spirit and she was floating in the air.)

"Why did you lose on purpose?" the spirit said, looking somewhat pissed.

"I can do what i want to do." Kyou retorted. "Why do you care?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want from me anyway? You keep saying you need my help." Kyou continued.

"I'm sure you know what i'm talking about."

"Kazuki."

"Exactly. The disappearance of the boy, sister and his father and everyone forgetting about them was caused by a former enemy of team 5d's. And that person isn't going to stop there." the spirit lady said.

"Team 5d's...isn't that a dueling team from the first WRGP years ago." Kyou said.

"Yes. You along with the two other people who remember them are the only hope to stop this." the spirit continued.

"Well you can go meet those other two, 'cause i'm not getting myself into any scheme of any sort."

"What do you mean?" The woman said, a tone of anger in her voice. "You're just going to run away when you have the chance to save helpless people?"

"I have no business with said people, i'm not gonna put myself at risk to help some random people."

The spirit chuckled, "You're just like Kazuki."

Kyou's frown worsened, he was close to snapping. "Don't you dare compare me with that jerk." Kyou hated being compared with another person much less someone like Kazuki who he saw as coldhearted and unreasonable. "That jerk had no right to behave the way he did, he's just a spoilt, unreasonable 16 year old who acts like a child and your try to compare the two of us. You've already done enough damage already. Just leave me alone!" Kyou shouted.

He stormed off, leaving the spirit who was taken aback by this. She regained he composure before speaking. "Kyou, you will help eventually, whether you want to or not."

**A/N: Chapter 2 is done! I know i haven't explained a lot of things, but they will be explained later on. For now, enjoy the story.**

**Chapter Preview**

**Next time, Kyou gets into a duel with one of the other two who remember Yusei and his family. He unveils his true deck as tense battle caused by rather stupid reasons(in his words) occurs.**


End file.
